minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Research Crates
Not to be confused with Mystery Boxes. Overview Research Crates are box/crate-like objects that usually fall from the sky and are most plentiful at night. There are 10 kinds of crates, 7 that appear naturally and 3 from the daily gift with the exception of the executive crate, which is only for people who purchased the Executive Gamepass. There are also 3 types of crates obtained from Artifacts, which are completely unique in their own aspect. Crate Types Underlined'' means the box content will always be granted upon touching a specified crate regardless of perk unless marked by a perk-exclusive. Event-exclusive content does not count as guaranteed content. '' Basic Crate The lowest tier of the crate, they normally give 500 RP with a small chance to give a Regular Box and Unreal Box. These crates can be found abundantly throughout the map. If one has the Lone Frog game pass, touching this crate increases your health with no limit. The crate despawns after 300 seconds (5 minutes) according to the source code as of October 14, 2016. Wooden Crate Less common than basic crates and are larger, and give off a fair amount of light. They can give 2.5k RP. They also have a high chance to yield Regular Boxes and a small chance to yield an Unreal Box and Lucky Clover. With the Premium Mining game pass, all Wooden Crates will have a Lucky Clover, and with the Super Snowflake artifact, this crate will increase your walk speed by 2 with no limit. Despawns after 300 seconds according to the source code as of October 14, 2016. These also replaced Golden Crates. Shadow Crate These rare crates spawn at night. Around about as common as Wooden crates but they are much smaller, half-transparent and black which makes them hard to see at night. They usually grant about 1k RP and also have a chance to get mystery boxes and/or Lucky Clover. They disappear as soon as the sun rises. Having Giant Dice will make this crate drop more often. Having the Void Cube will make them have better content and at some time during the night, 2 to 5 Shadow crates spawn directly on your base. Diamond Crate Diamond crates are the most powerful research crates but are very rare. If this crate spawns in the map, the message "A Diamond Crate has appeared" will appear on chat. They give 10k RP. You are almost guaranteed a mystery box and an unlikely chance of a Lucky Clover. Despawns after 600 seconds according to the source code as of October 14, 2016. During the St. Patrick's Day Weekend, these could provide 0-2 Golden Clovers. Unobtanium Crystal Crate Also known as Purple Crates. About the size of a Basic Crate. Contain 4-12 Unobtainium Crystals and 500 RP. It has a medium chance of yielding mystery boxes. This crate is one of the few that has particles on it. Also, this is the first crate developed after the Combat Update. Executive Crate When a player with the Executive gamepass opens their daily gift, they will receive an Executive Crate. It grants RP and Mystery Boxes much like a normal crate but also grants extra speed and an entirely random weapon/gear which might be admin only. It has a much higher chance to yield Infernos than a normal Diamond Crate. Unlike all other crates, it cannot drop naturally. Gift Crate This is a special type of crate that drops only upon opening a Daily Gift. These crates always contain a regular Mystery Box, akin to the executive crates but less powerful. Only the user who summoned these crates can open them. Otherwise, they act like regular boxes RP-wise. This crate was released in the Xbox Update. Some people don't even pick them up and leave them everywhere just to annoy you or cause lag. Crate Storm Crate Storm is a product first seen in Miner's Haven on May 5th, 2016. Crate storms cost 45 and are sold by any merchant, after the Outdoors Update, which was created on May 5th, 2016. These are mainly sold by The Masked Man, which was introduced in this update. As the name suggests, it makes it rain a set of research crates for any player to pick up. This does not drop event crates such as evil pumpkins, or special crates like Gift and Executive crates. For some reason, crate storms don't drop shadow crates at night. On 3/24/17, Crate Storms were broken, and buying them would cause nothing to happen. Quickly after, berezaa fixed this and refunded anybody who could prove they bought the Crate Storm during the bug. Giant Unobtainium Crystal Crate The Giant Unbobtainium Crystal Crate was a variant of the research crate, specifically an enlarged version of the original Unobtainium Crystal crate; the texture also being changed from wood to foil. As the name suggested, this crate would grant the player many more Unobtainium Crystals than its counterpart (maximum 10). Added in The Ultimate Update. As of Part I of the Christmas Update 2019, this crate no longer spawns, and there is no known reason for its removal. Lucky Clover Crate Added in The Ultimate Update, the message "A Lucky Crate has appeared!" will appear in chat when this crate spawns. The Lucky Clover Crate has a chance to obtain Mystery Boxes and Lucky Clovers and gives 3k RP. It also emits clover particles making the only crate with special effects. During the St. Patrick's Day Weekend, these could provide 0-4 Golden Clovers. Seasonal / Limited time crates Fake Crate Fake Crates are created by players who have access to a remote after buying the Pocket Nebula during the Black Friday 2016 Sale. These crates are around the size of diamond crates and have a random color. They're produced with a remote that has a 10-second cooldown. When touched, it explodes, sending the player far away, and it also makes a fart sound. The knockback is more effective for objects a small distance away, and can also knock ores off of conveyors. Giant Crate This is a crate variant exclusive to those who bought the Giant Crate Artifact on Black Friday. Upon opening a Daily Gift, one of these will be dropped. Upon contact, the Giant Crate awards the player with a large amount to RP, and guarantees to obtain Mystery Boxes. Most commonly, 1 regular box is obtained. Rarely you're awarded with an unreal, inferno, and regular box or with 3 regular boxes. Cursed Crate This crate is only available to people who bought the Corrupt Pearl Artifact in 2017 or the short time frame in 2019. It contains a lot of Research Points and has a chance to grant a Red-Banded Box. Blazing Crate This heated crate is dropped on players that open their daily gift who own the UY Scuti game pass on Black Friday 2019. It contains 2.5k Research Points and a guaranteed Inferno Box, with a chance of also getting a Spectral Box. 'Evil Pumpkin' This "crate" was introduced in the 2016 Spooky Update. They gave no research points but had given a Pumpkin Box. Despawns after 50 or 90 seconds according to the source code as of October 14, 2016. 'Mega Pumpkin ' The Mega Pumpkin is a much larger and brighter version of a regular evil pumpkin. Along with giving 1 or 2 spooky boxes (an Unreal Box), the Mega Pumpkin award the users with the cell furnace Candy Bag. When a Mega Pumpkin spawns, an announcement in white text appears saying: "A massive Evil Pumpkin has been spotted!" (2016) and "A Mega Pumpkin has appeared!" (2019). Candy Corn Crate The Candy Crate was added on part 2 of the 2019 Halloween Event, this crate will randomly spawn around the map with a server-wide message: "A Candy Crate has appeared!" similar to the Mega Pumpkin. The Candy Crate award the users with the cell furnace Pumpkin Possession and 100 Candy. This was added in order to assist players who are unable to make candy as fast as others. 'Golden Gift' Similar to the Evil Pumpkin, upon contact they give a Regular Box, an Unreal Box, an Inferno Box, or a Festive Box. It was added in the 2016 Winter Update. Spawns at day/night, and only spawns during Winter. Easter Eggs Easter Eggs are a unique type of research crate. They spawn upon a server being created and come in a variety of colors. If 5 Easter Eggs are collected, the user is awarded an Eggcelent Upgrader. Upon clicking, they can give: * 4 to 10 uC. * Easter Wall. * 1 to 2 Easter Conveyors. * Easter Security Gate. * 1 to 2 Unreal Boxes. * 1 to 2 Regular Boxes. * Lucky Clovers. Trivia * After Part II of the 2015 Winter Update, there was a server-wide announcement for a "Rainbow Crate" dropping. However, it was a prank set up by Berezaa and it was met with severe backlash. * Gift Crates used to spawn on bases, sparkling as if they were opened. You can get rid of these crates by launching them with cannons. ** This was later fixed. * Gift Crates occasionally give half a research point along with the usual amount. * Sometimes the crates can disappear without notice, usually within 1-3 minutes. Sometimes they despawn almost instantly, which is a very annoying bug. * The despawn source code for the crates was acquired while Berezaa was streaming when he showed it on stream seen here. * Daily login streaks were added in The Life Saving Update, giving Mystery Boxes as follows; 3 Days = Unreal Box, 5 Days = Inferno Box, 7 Days = Spectral Box. (note that missing one day will not end the streak) * During the Halloween Event 2019, every crate was given a pumpkin shape to replace its normal box shape (excluding the candy crate). * After the Halloween Event 2019, all crates were given a new design. * Before the crate redesign, crates were giant squares with no features other than the decal on the front, that is still present * After Part I of the Christmas Update 2019, all crates are reworked to have a better RNG and perform better. Category:Tutorial Category:Game Mechanics